Dream and Never Forget
by Zeea
Summary: AU/UC/CC Maria reflects on her life


Title: Dream and Never Forget (I totally love you Jamie!)  
Author: Zia  
Email: ski_ming_siren@yahoo.com  
Rating: hmm it's not bad I'd say maybe PG at most  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! I wish I at least owned Brendan but sadly I don't, except when he comes to visit me in my dreams! haha  
Summary: Maria's POV  
Category: Michael and Maria  
Author's Notes: I want to dedicate this to Jamie (as usual) she's my babe, and I really wouldn't have finished the story with out her help! Thanks Jams don't know what I'd do with out you babes I love you much! You're such a big help. 

  
I just got home from work. I work at a bar now, every day I come home smelling like beer and smoke but the tips are good more often than not. I've been so busy lately I hardly even know what day it is, but I know today is Friday, because tomorrow is Saturday my day off. I always get Saturdays off. I glance at the clock 10:43. 

I feel dirty after a 10-hour shift at the bar. I pick up 2 small flasks off of the shelf behind the toilet, not paying attention to what scent they are I put a few drops of each into the warm water flowing from the faucet. I open the door of the bathroom part way glancing out the yellow light creeps across our bedroom. He is asleep so I'm quiet he needs the rest he's been so busy with school and his internship. 

I pull the tacky bright green shirt over my head, and slid my skirt down my legs. I carefully step into the warm water slipping down I rest my head against the back of the porcelain tub, the kind with the brass claw feet. I'd always wanted as long as I could remember. 

I inhale deeply for the first time since I've been home, the strong scent of eucalyptus and roses fill my nostrils. I close my eyes and relax my whole body.

-Michael wrapped his arms around Maria's slender waist. "I love you Maria DeLuca" she smiled "And I you Michael Guerin." He leaned down and brushed his lips gently over hers.

Maria sat on the floor of their small apartment in front of their tree. Their first Christmas together as a couple. Michael pushed a box over to her. "Here open this first." Maria pulled the top of the box off and inside laid a small Dalmatian puppy. "Oh god Michael I love it!" Maria carefully picked up the small puppy and cradled it to her chest. "I can't believe you remembered I love it and I love you. Thank you." 

Michael knelt down in front of Maria. "Marry me." Maria was speechless she started to cry and flung her self into his arms. "Is that a yes?" Maria squealed, "YES!"-

I started to become vacantly aware of the coolness of the water brushing a few hairs out of my face I pulled myself from the water. I wrapped my terrycloth robe around my body. I walked back into the bedroom glancing at my husband he was so wonderful. 

As I walked to the kitchen I spotted my puppy Lucky granted he was 6 years old, but he was still a puppy in my eyes and always would be. He jumped up and padded his way into the kitchen after me. He lay down in front of the dishwasher so he could see me. I scratched his head and got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it orange juice. I leaned against the counter as I drank the liquid that burned my throat at first. 

I glanced at the clock on the microwave 12:19. Wide-awake I headed back to the bedroom. Lucky following close behind. I walked into our room Lucky slipping past me and jumping on to the bed he turned around 3 times and lay down at the foot of the bed. 

I looked at the clock on my dresser next to the bed. 12:23. I saw the calendar that hung above the dresser. "What is today? June 19." I looked at the box marked June 19 it was circled in big bright red ink. "Oh yeah."

I reached over picking up the large photo album. I looked at it it had white, pale blue and light pink lace and a heart that inside said 'Our Wedding.' I lifted up the cover; the first picture was the one that was taken right after we had been pronounced man and wife. I stood there my long white dress with my veil being held on by little white lace flowers. Michael was next to me he looked perfect in his suit. The only time I'd ever seen him in a tux before that day was in my dreams literally. I turned the page. The next one was of everyone, Me, Michael, Max and Liz and Alex and Isabel, 6 months pregnant she was just barley showing. It made me sick she was always perfect, even when she was getting fat. I continued to look through the pictures I found ones with my mom and the sheriff, Kyle and his fiancée Callie. We were all happy, even Michael managed to smile in a few. 

I placed the photo album back on the dresser. I felt the bed move, I knew he was awake. 

"Hey, you ok?" I smile and look at him.

"I'm fine baby go back to sleep." He watched me for a few seconds before saying anything. 

"Come here baby go to sleep." He pulled me close and made me lay down. I closed my eyes and was asleep instantly. 

~~~I pledge myself to you Michael Guerin, from this day forward for the rest of my life. I love you heart, mind, body, and soul. Today, tomorrow, forever. 

I pledge myself to you Maria DeLuca, from this day forward for the rest of my life. I love you heart, mind, body, and soul. Today, tomorrow, forever. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Michael leaned down and placed a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

"Where is he Max? No he wasn't in there he got out, Max please Max tell me they got out! Damnit! Please don't take Michael away from me I need him." Maria screamed.~~~

"Michael! Oh God no Michael." I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"Maria baby wake up, baby Maria please wake up." 

"Michael." I screamed as I flung myself at him I was shaking so he wrapped his arms around me rocking back and forth until the sobs ceased and I was asleep.

~~~I stood in the desert, the sun was high up in the sky, but it wasn't too bright or too warm. I was wearing a plain white dress it seemed to float around me. I looked around there was nothing, except for the rocks that jutted up from the ground. I turned around sensing him. 

He walked towards me he wore his black jeans and a black t-shirt, his favorite outfit sometimes I would swear that it was the only thing he owned. He was standing in front of me, staring. I couldn't help but stare back I always got lost in his eyes, they were always so soulful, and I could read them almost always. 

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I close my eyes, and my arms swing around his neck instinctively, I rested my head against his shoulder. His head came to rest on the top of my head. "I've missed you." He whispered into my hair. I held onto him tighter, not wanting to let him go. "I've missed you so much, baby." His arms tightened around my waist pulling me up and slowly spinning me around before putting me back down on the warm sand. 

"I've missed you too Michael, I love you." I whispered in his ear, not wanting to let him go. We held on to each other for a few long moments. Then he pulled away slightly. He looked at me.

"You still look the same." 

"Only for you." I admitted. 

"How is everyone? Max?" I bowed my head for a second before looking him in the eyes. 

"He's better, better than I am." 

"Izzy, and Alex?"

"Her and Alex are good, she is pregnant again. It's a girl this time, so Alex Michael will have a little sister around." 

"What are they going to name her?" 

"What else…Elizabeth Kristin." Michael smiled and pulled me close again. 

"And our Lucky?" 

"He's good I still swear that he thinks your gonna come home one day, every time someone comes home he's there waiting for you." I tried to hold back the tears biting my lip to stop them from overflowing. 

"Hey 'Ri I love you don't cry, be happy, we'll be together again in time. But until then I will visit you as much as I can, take care of Max, and tell him Liz loves him." He bent down and brushed a gentle kiss against my lips. I tried to hold on but I could feel him slipping away, vanishing again until he was able to come back to me again. 

"Please don't leave me yet." I sighed. "I love you." I whispered knowing that he knew but I had to tell him to keep my own sanity.~~~

I woke up slowly, I could feel the tears but I blinked them away. I heard a whimper coming from next to me, I rolled over his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist I know what he was dreaming about. Michael always came to me, but Liz wasn't able to come as often, but I knew that she had come and he was begging her not to leave again. 

"Max, wake up sweetheart." I shook his shoulder gently. He mumbled something in his sleep 'please don't leave again' I had a hard time not breaking down, I was always the strong one. After the accident, I was the one that kept everyone sane, and figured everything out. But Max was my savior, no one knew but he saved my life a few months after the accident. I had sat in the bathtub, staring at the sharp scissors and the bottle of sleeping pills that sat on the counter. I was trying to decide which would work best, I had taken half the bottle of pills since that was all that was left, and grabbed the blade I held it to my wrist, and the Max flew in, and took me to the hospital. We never told anyone, but Max and I had stayed together ever since. He had said that he had felt something was wrong I knew it was Michael and Liz, I wasn't supposed to go yet, and I had to wait to be with my Michael again. 

I felt him move I had leaned over him part way watching his face. "Hey. How are you doing?" I smiled sadly. "Yeah I know." He pulled me down on top of him, hugging me tightly. I closed my eyes wishing it were Michael that held me, and I knew he was wishing I was Liz, but we had learned that we needed each other and that we did love each other. Never in a way that we loved Michael or Liz but we did love each other. 

I rested my head on his chest, it was always so much stronger than Michael's more muscle, but it was comforting. He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. 

"So are we going to stay in bed all day? Or are we going to go, ya know?" I knew he still had trouble admitting that she was gone it had been 5 years since they had gone, but sometimes it was just hard. I reached up and brushed a few stray pieces of hair from his forehead. 

"Yeah we'll go, do you want to take a shower while I go make some breakfast?" 

"Are you implying that I smell?" He smiled.

"Oh no neeeever" I smiled and jumped out of the bed. Lucky jumped up and followed me out of our room and into the kitchen. I made breakfast, pancakes and bacon and orange juice. I had the table set with the food and plates and forks when Max came out dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a button down gray shirt. I watched as Lucky looked up his ears perked up then he saw Max and laid his head back down. I looked at the floor and sighed. 

We ate breakfast and I went back into the bedroom I found my favorite dress, light blue, knee length, thin straps, with lace around the bottom hem. I came out and he was sitting on the couch. "Ok let's go." I said heading towards the door, he grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a chair and slipped it on, I picked up my leather jacket from the couch as I passed it. Max grabbed my hand as we headed out the door. He helped me into the Jag S type, I loved it, it was moonbeam silver, granted it was a 4 door, but it was beautiful. 

  
We walked up to their graves, they were in the best part of the cemetery, a little hill shaded by a large tree, during the fall the leaves turned to gold, and they made it look even more beautiful. Even during the winter it was a wonderful place. 

I stood in the space between their graves placing one of the white roses that we had picked up on the way at the bottom of Liz's headstone. "I love you Liz, I miss you." I whispered. Max knelt down on the other side of the stone and began to whisper things to her, he always did. I knelt down beside Michael's grave. "You know this is kind of creepy, I mean, Max is sitting where is grave will be someday, and I'm sitting on mine." I laid the rose down on Michael's grave and then traced my fingers over the engraved words in the marble. 

Michael Allen Guerin  
Beloved Friend and Husband  
'Dream and Never Forget'  
Died June 19 2004

  
I closed my eyes remembering that night, we were getting ready to leave the Café, ready to go out to dinner, then maybe a movie, or just back home. 

-"Hey guys go ahead and get the car I'll be right out I just need to make sure everything is off." Liz said as she turned and headed back into the kitchen. Max, Michael and Maria walked out front. "Oh hey I forgot something, I'll be right back." He kissed Maria quickly before turning around and going back into the Café. Maria and Max walked over to the car and climbed in, he started the car and was bout to put it in gear, when they heard a large explosion. 

"Hey Liz I forgot to grab that bracelet I bought for Maria." Liz smiled at him as she checked the grill making sure that it was off. She walked into the backroom where Michael was getting the bracelet out of the little locker. 

"Hmm is it just me or does it smell funny in here?" Liz asked Michael nodded. "I can fix that." She opened Maria's locker pulling out one of the incense and her lighter. "There now when we get back it will be all better." Liz laughed at herself.   
  
Maria and Max jumped out of the car when they heard the explosion. "MICHAEL!!!!!" She screamed. She started to run towards the door, there were flames flying out of the now broken windows and door. 

"No Maria stop!" Max grabbed Maria around the waist preventing her from getting to the door. 

"Where is he Max? No he wasn't in there he got out, Max please Max tell me they got out! Damnit! Please don't take Michael away from me I need him." Maria screamed. She kicked and screamed trying to break free of his grip. "Let me go! Michael!!!" Max just held on tighter, Maria turned around in his arms and held on to him sobs racking her small body. 

They said that there was a gas leak and that when Liz had lit the incense it had cause the explosion. 

"I love you, you know that right, I always will, I'll always be with you no matter what." Michael whispered in Maria's ear before they left the Café.- 

I smiled down at the grave he still was with me, just like he promised. "You ready Max?" I asked reaching my hand out to him.

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah, let's go." He took my hand and pulled himself up from the ground. We started walking down the hill. I turned around when we got about half way down. I looked up at the area, there stood the faint outline of Liz and Michael, his arm around her shoulder. They smiled down at me I smiled back at them, and leaned against Max. 'Soon enough.' I thought.


End file.
